La peor interrupción
by AmanthaB
Summary: [BokuAkaKuroTsukki] Akiteru entró a la habitación de Kei en secreto para darle una sorpresa y se encontró con esa escena, pegando un grito en el cielo que espantó a dos de los cuatro ocupantes de esa habitación.


**La peor interrupción**  
 _A Haikyuu! fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kurō Tetsurō/Bokuto Kōtarō/Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei. Akiteru Tsukishima.  
 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Poliamor. AU (sigue a medias la serie). _Escenas de sexo_ (interrumpidas, lo siento por eso). **Rating NC-17.**

* * *

Akiteru Tsukishima y su hermano menor tenían una relación un poco _complicada_ , pero Akiteru adoraba a su hermanito y sabía perfectamente que él lo quería igualmente, aunque el pasado dejase cicatrices.

Akiteru siempre quería protegerlo y estar al tanto de su vida, porque bueno… era su hermano, tenía que saber que estaba pasando con él, aunque eso significase —por ejemplo— ir a escondidas a sus partidos pese a que su hermano se lo había prohibido. _Un hermano tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer_ , se convencía continuamente de ello en su interior.

Como todo hermano mayor que adora a su hermano menor, Akiteru no soporta que nadie intente quitárselo o hacerle daño, mucho menos que alguien quisiese hacerle cosas _sucias_ a su _inocente hermanito_.

Y, por eso, cuando entró a la casa silenciosamente para ir a la habitación de Kei en secreto para darle una sorpresa y se encontró con _esa escena_ , pegó el grito en el cielo que espantó a dos de los cuatro ocupantes de esa habitación.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
— Oigan… ya les dije que no podemos… mamá podría llegar en cualquier momento…

Tsukishima intentaba hablar sin que le temblase la voz, fallando miserablemente en el intento, y es que la mano de Kuroo dentro de su pantalón estaba haciendo que su habilidad para hablar sin que le temblase la voz se fuese de paseo y en cambio solo quedasen las frases cortadas por gemidos que ahogaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Ella siempre toca la puerta, _Kei_ …

Bokuto mordió su cuello, queriendo dejar una marca, y logrando sacarle el primer gemido a Kei quien no estaba preparado para eso. Kuroo sonrió.

— Pero…

Akaashi se acercó para besarlo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas para no interrumpir el trabajo de Kuroo.

— No te preocupes, Kei. No pasará nada.

Tsukishima quiso protestar, pero no podía pelear contra Akaashi, por lo que se dejó besar mientras sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse y el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Cuando Akaashi se separó, le vio respirando con agitación y sonrió malicioso sin poderlo evitar.

Bokuto continuó mordiendo su cuello, hasta que consiguió dejar una marca que no se iría en unos cuantos días, y entonces fue bajando por su hombro para morder y besar su piel, antes de pasar al pecho. Cambió lugares con Akaashi, quedándose Akaashi a la izquierda de Kei mientras que Bokuto estaba entre sus piernas.

Tsukishima tuvo que gemir cuando Kuroo rodeó su entrepierna con su mano, empezando a masajearla y a tientas se acomodó mejor sobre las piernas de Kuroo para comenzar a mover sus propias caderas contra su entrepierna que despertó bastante rápido. Kuroo jadeó ahogado, mientras Akaashi volvió a besar a Tsukishima uniendo sus lenguas y Bokuto le quitaba la camisa.

Akaashi se encargó de quitarle los pantalones y bóxer a Tsukishima, interrumpiendo por unos breves instantes a Kuroo quien pese a haber soltado un gruñido terminó agradeciendo poder sentir a Tsukishima sin ropa de por medio sobre su entrepierna y poder tocarlo sin nada que limitase su movimiento.

Bokuto miró todo divertido, antes de besar el pecho de Tsukishima dejando una marca y bajar una de sus manos por su espalda. Intercambió una mirada con Kuroo, lo que fue suficiente para comunicarse lo que quería hacer y que el otro aceptase. Acomodó sus piernas para que Tsukishima quedase un poco levantado.

El rubio soltó un gemido cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Bokuto cerca de su entrada.

— ¡Oi!— Bokuto frenó y le miró a los ojos, Tsukishima sintió que se sonrojaba más— usa lubricante…

Kuroo tuvo que contenerse para no reír mientras que Akaashi no lo hacía, soltó una breve risa que ahogó entre los labios de Tsukishima besándole con fiereza. Kuroo se unió al beso, jugueteando mientras acomodaba a Kei un poco mejor en sus piernas para dejarle todo el espacio libre a su bro para hacer lo que quería.

Bokuto se levantó, únicamente para buscar el frasco de lubricante en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Kei, apenas lo tuvo volvió a su posición, inclinándose para besar las piernas de Tsukishima y untando tres de dedos en el lubricante.

Dirigió su mano a la entrada del rubio, quien seguía distraído por el beso con Kuroo y Akaashi e introdujo el primer dedo arrancando un gemido de Kei quien se separó de Akaashi y Kuroo al sentir el intruso en su interior. Bokuto sabía que, debido al tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez, tenía que prepararlo. Sobre todo, el tamaño tanto de Kuroo como de él mismo, porque estaba claro que todos iban a estar _dentro_ en un momento de esa noche.

Bokuto se acomodó para tomar los labios de Tsukishima, dejando a sus otros novios unirse también al mismo, al tiempo que comenzaba a mover su dedo dentro de Tsukishima intentando dilatarlo para que pudiese meter el segundo.

Y entonces, la puerta se escuchó y un gritó logró que Bokuto se asustase tanto como Kuroo, terminando sacando los dedos del interior de Kei con rapidez, aunque sin lastimarlo —ni asustado sería capaz de hacer eso—, mirando con miedo a quien había entrado a la habitación de Tsukishima y que les veía a todos con cara de querer matarlos en ese preciso instante.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
— Tienen exactamente dos minutos para ponerse presentables, sobre todo tú, Kei… y hablaremos afuera. Los espero en el comedor.

Akiteru intentó controlar lo más posible su voz, intentando disimular su claro deseo y ansias de asesinato, y salió por la puerta lo más decentemente posible. De ser por él, probablemente habría tomado a Kei y se lo hubiese llevado muy… _muy_ lejos, pero estaba el pequeño detalle de que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y no podía llevárselo así… aunque quisiera.

Tsukishima no podía estar más rojo, más avergonzado, más mortificado… por la situación en la que había terminado. Fulminó con la mirada a sus novios, quienes solo desviaron la mirada, al menos Kuroo y Bokuto mientras que Akaashi solo mantenía su rostro sin expresión, aunque enserio… a veces le sorprendía que el hermano de Kei supiera aparecer en los peores momentos. Es decir, era algo asombroso.

Tsukishima se vistió rápidamente, Kuroo se acomodó los pantalones mientras que Bokuto se arreglaba la camisa y Akaashi se pasaba una mano por el cabello antes de que los tres siguiera a Tsukishima. Kuroo y Bokuto con la mirada baja como cachorros arrepentidos y Akaashi intentando parecer lo más normal y decente que se pudiese.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Akiteru se sentó junto a su hermano, quien no reclamó por estar realmente mortificado por la situación, y justo enfrente de ambos estaban Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi, los dos primeros intentando convencer a Akiteru de que eran buenas personas que definitivamente _no_ estaban intentando violar a su hermano ni pervertido, aunque claramente era imposible que Akiteru les creyese cuando vio con sus propios ojos lo que le hacían a su hermanito menor.

— No me digan. Entonces, imagino que todo fue idea de mi mente, ¿no?

Bokuto y Kuroo asintieron rápidamente, mientras Tsukishima se golpeaba la frente. Akiteru solo les miró y sonrió.

— Lárguense ahora antes de que termine por dispararles con la escopeta que papá esconde en su cuarto.

Kuroo y Bokuto salieron corriendo, mientras que Akaashi salía tras ellos manteniendo la dignidad, pero sus piernas temblaban.

Kei suspiró y miró a su hermano, quien le abrazó con fuerza.

— Lo juro, no dejaré que te violen… Cuidaré tu pureza, Kei. Lo juro.

Kei se preguntó, ociosamente, qué haría su hermano mayor si supiera que llegó muy tarde a "defender su pureza".

* * *

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!

 **P.D.:** ¿Ninguno de es de Chile y va al aniversario de _Haikyuu! Chile_ (en Santiago) en Agosto? Tengo curiosidad. Yo iré, por eso pregunto~


End file.
